


Towards Him

by Pocketofposies_1



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 14:58:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19402669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pocketofposies_1/pseuds/Pocketofposies_1





	Towards Him

As I step closer towards   
Him  
His hands turn into   
Necklaces round my throat.

As I step closer towards   
Him   
The hoodie he is wearing   
Turns into a replica   
Of the one that haunts and harms   
Me in my sleep.  
Twisting my shadows into monsters  
And daydreams into dayterrors.

As I step closer towards   
Him   
His lips form a snarl  
Hurling insults faster than my   
Chinked armor can withstand.

As I step closer towards   
Him   
His hood flies up.  
618 pools of whiskey brown  
Eyes envelop me.

As I step closer toward   
Him  
Surround sound speakers  
Broadcast a special  
Showing  
Of my least favorite movie.  
Featuring a soundtrack I never  
Want to hear   
Again.

As I step closer towards   
Him  
I feel a rush of blood to the head.  
My knees go weak.  
His broken voice utters “stop”  
And I obey.  
But why should I?

When he didn’t the last time?


End file.
